Why Me!
by Aztec24
Summary: It's after the war, and Draco's father has a most unexpected mate. He is absolutely determined to not accept the new bonding, but it doesn't appear that he has a choice.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Warning: This story will contain spanking

Author's Note: I am very sorry for not being active for so long. A lot of problems happened in my personal life. However, I did write a lot while I was away, so I will be posting more often. I promise, I will get back to Master, but after coming back I have no recollection of where I was planning to take that. However, I know you didn't come here for a really long author's note. Please, enjoy the story!

Draco Malfoy stood in the middle of the sitting room in Malfoy manor staring in shock and horror at his father and his father's "mate" thinking for the hundredth time that night, Why me!?

Lucius Malfoy stood by his mate and stared down at his son's horrified expression. While he found absolutely no amusement in his son's horror he couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the expression on his face, but stopped immediately when he felt his mate glare at him.

"Come now Draco, my son, you knew this would happen. I did tell you about the Malfoy family holding the Veela line, meaning I would someday hopefully find my true mate." Lucius couldn't help but smile as he said this.

"Yes, father, but not to him of all people!" Draco yelled, thinking yet again Why me!?

"Draconis Lucian Malfoy, you will not raise your voice to your father. You will speak calmly or not at all."

Draco stared at his father's mate in disbelief. "You're not the boss of me! And you are definitely NOT my father!"

That was the last straw for Lucius, "He is now, Draconis. And you know better than to yell. Neither of us will tolerate that. You may not like it, but he is my mate, making him your father as well, and you WILL show him the same respect you show me. Now, I do believe you know the punishment for raising your voice, and so you will finally understand where we stand; I do believe my mate will give it to you."

Now Draco KNEW he was in hell. Why me!?

As he watched his father's mate sit in the chair, and not just any chair, THE chair; the chair specifically used for the most hated punishment in the Malfoy household and pat his knee he knew he had enough. Knowing he would probably be in worse trouble, but not thinking clearly, Draco ran out of the room ignoring the shouts of his father and ran straight to his room.

Lucius watched his son leave the room and went to go after him when he felt a hand on his wrist pull him to a halt, and he stared right into the intense angry eyes of one Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing... **_Nothing_**

Chapter 2

_Lucius watched his son leave the room and went to go after him when he felt a hand on his wrist pull him to a halt, and he stared right into the intense angry eyes of one Harry Potter._

"Later, Lucius. We will deal with him later. However, right now, I think we should deal with your behavior."

Lucius gulped slightly at Harry's angry yet soft tone. A little fact about Harry. He never yelled, never shouted, just stood there with disappointment and slight anger in his eyes. But that tone. That deadly soft tone, that told you how much trouble you were in, that was something to be feared.

"B- But I haven't d- done anything wrong, love." Lucius said blinking his eyes at Harry trying to make them as wide and innocent looking as he possibly could.

Harry in turn narrowed his eyes at Lucius. "Don't give me that innocent look, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy." Lucius swallowed hard. Harry only used his full name when truly upset at him. "You know very well that I didn't want to tell Draco about us being mates until he got used to me being around a little more, so he wouldn't react how he did. I blame you partially for his poor reaction." Holding his hand up slightly to stop his mate from protesting, Harry continued. "Now now now, don't get all upset, Lou, you know very well that that is a true fact. I'm not saying you're all to blame as his behavior was indeed despicable; however, I don't think it would be fair him being the only one punished. Now come on. Let's get this over with."

Lucius stared at Harry in disbelief. His son had yelled and stormed out and here he was about to get punished instead.

"Harry, love, come on. Let's talk about this. I know we planned to tell Draco later, but I was getting sick of his complaining. Please, we don't have to do this." Lucius pleaded, but was very discouraged at seeing Harry shake his head no at him.

"Lucius you are not slithering your way out of this. Not this time. Now come over here before I help you. And you know what happens when I have to help you."

Said man did indeed know exactly what would happen if he didn't go himself and had no desire to have to go through that. So, like a man walking to his execution, he walked over to his waiting love and lied over his lap, flipping his robes up as he did so.

Harry looked down at his mate and smiled slightly then put his hand on Lucius' waistband of his pants and underwear and pulled them both down in one fluid motion.

"Harry. Harry, please, not bare. I didn't do anything wrong! I don't deserve it bare!" Lucius started to yell by the end of his little tirade.

After several minutes of silence Lucius realized what a big mistake he made and quickly started trying to rectify it. "Love, I'm sorry. I don't know where that-"

"What were you just so upset at Draco over?" Harry said cutting his mate off before he could dig himself deeper in trouble.

Lucius gulped, and shook his head. I don't want to get in any more trouble. I hope he doesn't want me to answer that. But he yelped a second later as a hard swat met his vulnerable backside.

"Lucius Malfoy, I know you very well know the answer to my question. So, answer."

"Yelling." Lucius said barely above a whisper, only to yelp yet again in shock as he was swatted for the second time.

"Louder, Lucius. Neither of us would accept such an answer from Draco. Do you not hold yourself to the same standards as you do your son?"

"No, no, I do. I'm sorry. Yelling. I was upset at Draco for yelling."

"Yet you just yelled at me?"

"Yes, Sir. I'm so sorry. It won't happen again. I promise. Just please don't."

Harry patted his mate's back soothingly. "It'll be over soon, love. However, you know that Draco is going to be punished. So, why should you not be when you did the same thing?"

Lucius hung is head in shame. "I guess I shouldn't. Alright. Just please be quick."

Harry chuckled. "You are in no position to be making demands, but okay. I'll oblige you. After all we still have Draco to take care of." With that he raised his hand to start.

Lucius gasped at the first of many swats and buried his head in his arms. Letting out a grunt at the next hit, he clenched his teeth together determined not to cry out even though he knew from personal experience it would be a losing battle.

As swats continued to rain down on Lucius' rapidly reddening posterior he found it harder and harder to keep silent, but when Harry moved his swats down to his sit spots and then farther down to his thighs he couldn't help but whimper.

Harry took this as cue to start his lecture, "You SWAT will SWAT tell me SWAT when you SWAT plan to SWAT tell someone SWAT about us SWAT being mates. SWAT Especially if SWAT that person SWAT just happens SWAT to be SWAT your son." SWAT SWAT SWAT.

"Ow! I- I'm sorry, Harry!" Lucius howled. "P- please!"

"Will you ever SWAT not tell me SWAT before you tell SWAT someone about us SWAT being mates again SWAT ?" Harry asked, swatting Lucius every three words.

"N- no, Harry. Promise. Please."

"And will you ever yell at me again?"

"No, Harry." Lucius whimpered.

"Good. Twenty with the hairbrush and we'll be done. Accio hairbrush." The brush flew from across the room into Harry's waiting hand.

"Please, Harry. Please not the brush. Won't do it again. Please." Lucius begged, sobbing.

"Shh. Almost done. Just twenty more." Harry tipped Lucius forward and landed the last twenty swats on Lucius sit spots making him howl.

By the end Lucius just lied over Harry's lap, limp and sobbing.

"Shhhh, Lou, it's all over. It's ok." Harry said soothingly and rubbing his back. After five minutes Lucius finally calmed down, got up, and pulled on his pants.

Lucius looked at Harry. "We need to go see Draco."

Harry raised his eyebrow making Lucius look down. "I know, but perhaps we should give him 'til dinner? That way he will have more time to think on the new arrangement. After all it is quite a surprise. One moment your father is no longer on his way to Azkaban because your most hated rival vouched for him. Then to realize the same rival just so happens to be your father's mate."

Lucius hung his head. "I guess you are right. I suppose I never thought of it that way."

Harry walked over to Lucius and hugged him, then held him at arms length, "Don't worry about it, Lou. Now why don't you help me make dinner?"

Lucius groaned. "Harry, we have house elves for that." He whined.

"I am well aware. However, it will do us no harm to cook for once." When Lucius looked like he was about to protest Harry gave him a look that clearly said do as you're told, so he snapped his mouth shut and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, and nothing in general. Otherwise, I would be rich, and I am simply not.

Draco came down the steps and to the dining room dreading the conversation he had no doubt his father would want to have with him, and groaned at the thought of taking a punishment from "Saint Potter". _Why me!? Why did HE of all people have to be father's mate? And now I have to endure a punishment I haven't had in years by Harry bloody Potter. Just great. _

He walked into the dining room seeing his father's mate and father setting plates on the table. Harry looking content and his father looking disgusted.

"Father, what's wrong? You seem unhappy."

Lucius looked up from the plate he was staring at with disdain. "Nothing, Dragon, I merely helped make dinner."

Draco's mouth dropped open. His father had never even so much as walked into the kitchen and he helped make dinner? _Must be Potter's doing. _

"No doubt Potter convinced you." He sneered.

"He suggested it yes. And call him Harry, Draco. You will not call him Potter anymore."

Draco frowned at this. "Fine."

"And drop the attitude, Draconis. "

"Yes, Father."

Harry watched their conversation in silence, and sat down at the dinner table. "Well, shall we eat? I know i'm starving."

Lucius smiled at his mate. "I believe we should, love."

Draco muttered under his breath, then said for the other two to hear, "I'm hungry too. Plus I would like to taste something father helped cook." He looked at his father as he said this, and sat down.

Lucius blushed slightly before composing himself. "Yes, well, it is apparently not as easy as I thought." He said as he sat down with a slight wince.

They all ate in awkward silence. None knowing what to say to each other.

After dinner, Lucius cleared his throat and looked at Draco. "Now, on to business. Would you like to explain about that outburst earlier, Dragon?"

Draco looked at his father with a frown on his face, "I thought I made it pretty clear what I was upset about."

Lucius glared at Draco and was about to chide him for being disrespectful, when Harry decided to cut into the conversation. "What your father meant, i'm sure, was for you to tell us what exactly bothers you so much about me being his mate."

Draco glared at Harry and yelled angrily, "Oh, I don't know why it upsets me so much! Perhaps because my father is getting fucked by someone a couple months younger than me! Or maybe because I am about to have to take a punishment from Gryffindor's golden boy!" With that last proclamation Draco got up to quickly hurry to his room, but was stopped by said Gryffindor.

Harry doubted he had ever been more angry in his life, as he stared down at his former rival he had just stopped. Lucius was shocked and horrified at the words that just came out of his son's mouth. Never had he ever allowed such language in his household. "Draconis Lucian Malfoy! How dare you speak in such a way! I thought I taught you better. Such disrespect. Such language. Do you need your mouth washed out, Draconis?"

Draco shook his head quickly, he only had his mouth washed out once and never ever wanted to experience it ever again. "No, Father. I am sorry."

Harry decided now would be a good time to speak, "Draco, I didn't quite agree with your father about me spanking you; however, you have just changed my mind for me. I think a nice, long, hard spanking would do you some good after all."

Draco's mouth dropped open. He shut and closed his mouth a couple times, but no sound would come out. He couldn't believe this. Why me!?

"Draconis, you heard Harry. Go to the sitting room and stick your nose in a corner. We will be there in a couple of minutes."

Draco, hearing this, finally found his voice. "No! I refuse to stand in a corner like, like a toddler! I will not stand for it."

Harry finally had enough, he grabbed Draco by the arm, spun him around, and swatted him five times, hard. "Always SWAT listen SWAT to SWAT your SWAT father SWAT."

Draco was so shocked he could only walk to the sitting room, where Harry shoved him towards. Once there, deciding he was in enough trouble, he for once in his life did as he was told, quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucius watched his, very pissed off, mate pace. "I cannot believe he would speak to you in such a way. Me I understand. But YOU. You're his father. He has absolutely no reason to ever speak to you that way. And he definitely has no excuse for cussing at you." Harry stopped pacing to rake his finger through his hair and let out a deep growl.

"Harry, love, you must calm down. We'll deal with this don't worry. You just have to go in there, make it clear you're the authority figure, and give him a spanking. That's all there is to it."

"You say that if it's so easy."

"It is easy, love. You do it to me all the time." Lucius smirked at his mate.

Harry chuckled at him, "That is very true, love. Alright. I can do this. However, I must do this alone." He looked pointedly at Lucius. "Which means I want no interruptions and I will go in by myself. Am I perfectly understood, Lou?"

"Yes, Harry. I understand."

"Alright. Then here I go." With that last proclamation Harry went into the sitting room to deal with one very disrespectful boy.

With Draco

_I can't believe it. I just yelled at Father. I'm fine with yelling at Potter... But Father! I yelled at Father. How could I be so stupid?_ Draco stood in the corner feeling extremely guilty about the way he spoke to his father. _And now I bet Potter is going to come in and beat my ass._ He groaned. _I'm such an idiot._

"Draconis, come here please."

Draco turned around to see Potter siting on the couch, looking around he noticed Potter was the only one there.

"Where's Father?"

"We decided it would be best if I came alone."

Draco gulped, Father wouldn't be there to protect him. "Look, Potter, I apologize for my rudeness. Let's just put this all behind us and start over."

Harry laughed, "We will, Draco. Right after your spanking."

Draco shook his head, making Harry raise his eyebrow at him. "No, Potter. I refuse to submit to a spanking, least of all from you!"

"You will not raise your voice at me, Draco. But first," He patted the spot next to him on the couch. "sit Draco. Let's talk."

Said boy looked wearily at him. "Talk?"

"Yes Draco. Just talk. As long as there is no name-calling. Just civilized talk."

"Alright, Potter. I suppose." He hesitantly sat down next to Harry.

"I understand that this is very hard for you to grasp. Me being a couple months younger than you and being mated to your dad. It's confusing. I get that, but under no circumstances are you to ever be disrespectful to your dad. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Draco hung his head. He already felt bad about that. "Yeah, you do. But i'm not agreeing with you! I just felt bad about that."

Harry smirked at Draco. No, of course you're not agreeing with me. The great Draco Malfoy would never agree with Harry Potter.

"Alright Draco. Shall we get this over with?"

"I don't think so, no. However, I doubt I have a choice so okay."

Harry smiled. "Okay. Um.. Stand up. And lie over my lap."

Draco cringed at the awkwardness and humiliation, but did as he was told and lied stiffly over Harry's lap, only to gasp as a hard swat immediately landed on his backside. He clamped his mouth shut determined not to cry out or make any noise during the punishment. However, after a couple of minutes he couldn't help the whimper that escaped his mouth.

Harry took this as cue to start lecturing. "Why are you receiving this spanking, Draco?"

Draco gasped, and shook his head. _Is he seriously asking me that? What does he think I am? Five? _

"If you don't know why you're doing this, Potter, maybe you should stop?" He couldn't help the snide remark, but he regretted it as soon as it came out of his mouth as he got a specifically harsh swat on the back of his thigh making him yelp.

"Would you perhaps like to reword your answer, Draco?"

"Y-yes. You're Ah! you're spanking me because Ow! because I was disrespectful and rude to you and Father." He sniffled feeling the stinging behind his eyes knowing full well if this didn't end soon he would be bawling.

"Very good, Draco. Just a little more and we'll be done."

Draco opened his mouth to retort only to let out a cry of pain as Harry shifted him forward and started raining swats on his sit spots. After about twenty he started crying. And after thirty he started begging.

"P potter, I'm sorry! I Ow! I won't do it again! Ah! P-please! I I'll be good! I promise!"

"Ten more, Draco. Ten more and we can be done."

Draco nodded his head just wanting it to be over. After the ten swats Draco was sobbing incoherently over Potter's lap.

"Shh. You're okay, Draco. It's over, you're forgiven."

It took about ten minute for him to calm down. He got up and looked at the ground ashamed of his reactions and loss of control.

Harry sensing what he was thinking was quick to assure the young Malfoy, "Draco, it's okay to cry during a punishment. They hurt. There is no reason to be ashamed. Alight?"

Draco nodded. "Can I see Father now?"

"Of course. I'll go with you."

With that the two boys went to find Lucius. Finding he was of course in his study, working, as usual.

When they got there Lucius looked up from his work and smiled at them. "Everything all worked out?"

Harry went over to him and put his arm around him. "Of course, love. We got it all sorted out. Didn't we, Draco?"

Draco looked down and nodded. "Yes, we did. Potter and I are good now."

Lucius frowned at his son. "Stop calling him Potter, Draconis. It is disrespectful."

When Draco looked like he was going to argue Harry stepped in and said, "Hey. Maybe we should have some fun. Let's have a movie day, aye?"

Both Lucius and Draco looked confused at that, making Harry shake his head. Pure bloods. They wouldn't now about the wonders of Television and movies. "Well," he said aloud, "I'll have the honors of taking you guys to your first movie." He smiled at that thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucius and Draco were in a state of wonder after going to the movies, they had no idea muggle entertainment would be so very amusing.

When they finally got back to the manor it was almost midnight, so they decided that they would call it a night.

"Goodnight, Father. Potter."

Lucius glared at his son. "Draconis, stop calling Harry, Potter. Every time you do you'll get a swat. Understood?"

Draco wanted to argue but decided against it. "Yes, Father."

"Goodnight, Draco."

"Goodnight, Dragon."

Harry and Lucius watched him walk down the hall and out of sight. Deciding it was quite late, they decided to go to sleep as well.

In The Morning

Draco woke up and stretched. He sat up and as soon as his butt hit the mattress he was reminded of all of yesterdays events. He jumped up and out of bed as he was still sore.

He groaned at the thought that he had to call Potter by his first name now. He shook his head._ Maybe Potter will accept me not calling him Harry. My father obviously won't, but perhaps Potter will..._ Yet he has been calling me Draco instead of Malfoy. He shook his head. Only one way to find out.

He walked into the dining room getting an unwelcome shock at what he saw. There was Potter sitting alone at the table. His father was no where to be seen. _Maybe he didn't see me yet. Maybe I can just turn around and forgo breakfast today._ But it was just his luck that Potter did indeed see him, and he even called him to the table.

"Where's father?"

"He's not here. He had to go to an important meeting and won't be back 'til later tonight."

Draco groaned again. _Wonderful, a full day alone with Potter. _

Harry looked at him with a slight amused smile on his face. "Come now, Draco, it won't be that bad."

"If you say so, Potter."

Harry frowned at that. "Draco, your father has asked you to call me Harry. I expect you to do so as well. His statement about you being swatted every time you call me Potter still stands with me as well. I merely won't this time as I'm positive you just weren't sure if I wanted you to do so as well. Understand?"

Draco now frowned. "Yes."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Yes what?"

Draco smiled cheekily at him. "Yes, I understand."

"Draco, I do not wish to spank you again, but I will if you continue this attitude."

Draco grunted. "Yeah yeah. Whatever, Potter."

Harry growled and stood up making Draco back up in fear. Just as Draco was making a break for it, Harry grabbed his wrist and yanked him to the sitting room.

Draco looked at where they were going in fear. "I I apologize for my rudeness, and for not doing as asked. It was impolite and disrespectful, and I promise to never do it again."

Harry sat down. "I'm sure, Draco. However, I remember you saying something similar last time. Therefore i'm still going to do this, as I feel like you need it."

Draco whined quietly in dread, he was still a little sore from the last spanking he had received yesterday.

"Lie over my lap, Draco."

Draco's eyes widened slightly. _Lie myself over his lap? Myself? Hell no._

Harry kept looking at Draco expectantly. "Harry, I can't." _Hopefully if I call him by his first name it'll undo this whole mess. Yeah, right._

Harry smiled, having listened to his thoughts. He had learned how to do it by himself. Apparently he was a natural at Legilimency.

"You can, and you will. Nice try though."

Draco growled in frustration. "But, Harry, I'm still sore from yesterday. Maybe we can forget it? Just this once?"

Harry shook his head, "I suppose you should've thought of being sore before you started this attitude of yours today. Now, lie over my lap before I have to help you, and Draco, trust me, you do not want me to help you."

Draco bit his lip contemplating what he should do. On one hand he was a bit worried about Harry "helping" him. However, on the other hand he couldn't just willingly lie himself over his lap, that would be humiliating, even more so than if Harry pulled him there himself.

Harry sighed in resignation, "Alright, Draco. If you insist." He yanked on Draco's wrist, and pulled him over his lap.

It was when Draco felt Harry start to pull down his pants did he really start protesting.

"No! You're not taking off my fucking pants, Potter! I won't allow it!"

Harry yanked down Draco's pants and underwear in one sweep. "Draconis, did you really curse at me just now?"

Draco realized the large mistake he just made. "Harry, I'm sorry. I- I was just shocked, please, don't tell father."

Harry sighed. "What happens here is just between you and me, Draco. Your father won't hear about any of this at all."

Draco relaxed slightly at that, well, as much as he could lying over Harry Potter's lap; however, he gasped as he felt the first swat rain down on his rear end.

"While I won't be telling your father, Draco. I will be washing your mouth out after we're done here, as neither me nor your father tolerate cursing. Am I understood?"

Draco nodded but yelped right after as a harsh swat landed on his thigh. "A verbal answer please."

"Yes, Ah! I under- understand."

Harry continued on in silence until the pain grew from a slight sting to nearly unbearable, which didn't take too long as he was still quite sore. He whimpered quietly and starting squirming.

"Why SWAT are SWAT you SWAT receiving SWAT this SWAT spanking?"

Draco yelped pathetically. "Because Ah! I- I Ow! I was disrespectful Ouch! Please stop! I c- cussed at you."

"You are correct. Now, just seventeen more with the slipper and we'll be done."

Draco's eyes widened. "No, Harry! Please! I won't do it again!" He started to softly cry at the end of his plead.

Harry shook his head. "No can do, Draco. If you had done as you're told in the first place this would be the end of it. _Accio_ slipper." The slipper flew from whatever room it was in straight into his hands.

Draco buried his head in his hands, crying softly. Harry sighed quietly but raised the slipper nonetheless and brought it down with a deafening SMACK making Draco yelp loudly. By the time the last of the seventeen swats Draco was limp over Harry's lap, sobbing heavily.

Harry rubbed his back comfortingly trying to calm his frantic crying. "It's alright, Draco. It's all over now."

Soon Draco's crying turned into soft sniffles and then he realized what a fool he had made of himself. _Great, now Potter probably thinks I'm a big baby._ He quickly got up and off his lap and pulled up his pants, making sure not to look him in the eye.

Harry shook his head. "There's no reason to be ashamed, Draco. Everyone cries during a spanking."

Draco blushed bright red, making Harry sigh for what felt like the hundredth time that day. "Well, let's get this over with, shall we?"

Draco's eyes widened. "What? I thought we were done?"

Harry smiled slightly in amusement. "Remember what I said the punishment would be for your cursing?"

Realization slowly dawned on Draco. He sighed. "I remember now. Go ahead. Cast the spell."

Harry looked at Draco in confusion. "Huh?"

Now, it was Draco's turn to be confused. "The spell. You know, the spell for what you said you were going to do?"

Harry tilted his head to the side. "Oh. Your father used _Scourgify_. Didn't he?"

"Well, yes he did. Isn't that what you meant?"

Harry chuckled. Pure bloods. Of course course they would use magical means. "I prefer the muggle means."

Draco looked at Harry confused then sneered. "Of course you do."

Harry nodded his head towards where the bathroom was. "Shall we?"

Draco sighed tiredly. "I fail to see what choice I have. So, why not?"

Harry grabbed Draco's arm gently and pulled him into the bathroom. Once there, he closed the toilet lid and said, "Sit."

Draco sat gently trying not to hurt his poor backside too awful much, but the toilet seat was quite hard. He watched Harry pull out a new, unopened bar of soap from under the counter and get it all wet.

Harry turned back around to face him. "Open up, Draco."

Draco looked at Harry then at the bar of soap and then back again. Harry sighed. "Draco, I wouldn't suggest being disobedient at this moment."

Draco looked at Harry pleadingly. "Harry-"

Harry shook his head. "No, Draco. You're not getting out of this. Now, open your mouth."

Draco whimpered quietly but did as Harry said and opened his mouth just enough to let Harry push the soap in.

Once Harry got the soap in he proceeded to rub it all over Draco's mouth. Lathering every bit of his mouth including his tongue, roof of the mouth, cheeks, and gums.

Draco was in pure agony. _It's so much worse this way!_ The lather seemed to grow and grow and Draco couldn't help nor stop his gagging.

Harry pulled the soap out. "You may rinse now."

Draco could've sworn he had never heard more relieving words in his entire life. He rinsed and rinsed but no matter what, he couldn't get the taste out of his mouth.

"That's enough, Draco. You are not going to get the taste out of your mouth. " He turned off the faucet and pulled Draco out into the living room.

"Now, I know this has been difficult, but we are going to have to get along if this is ever going to work."

Draco sighed but nodded. "I guess you're right, Pot- uh Harry."

"Nice save. Anyways, what ya wanna do today?"

Draco looked at Harry like he was crazy. Harry shrugged at him. "What? If we're gonna be stuck by ourselves all day, we might as well have some fun."

Draco continued to stare at him like he grew another head. "Have some fun?"

Harry snorted. "Yeah, fun. You do know how to have fun, don't you?"

Draco glared at him heatedly. "Of course I know how to have fun."

Harry raised his eyebrow at him. ''Then why are you having such problems with the concept of it?"

Draco gaped at him for a minute. "Mortal enemies, remember? Not exactly accustomed to having fun with my rival."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I am not your rival anymore, Draco. I'm bonded to your father, therefore, we are now family."

Draco cringed slightly at that. _What a horrifying thought. _

Harry smirked. _He obviously didn't enjoy that thought very much, but he is going to have to get used to it._ "So, fun. How about going for a fly? A little game of quidditch?"

Draco smirked. "Game of seekers?"

Harry nodded. "Of course."

They grinned at each other and shot outside with their brooms in hand. Harry stopped right outside the quidditch field and his mouth dropped open. "You have you're own field?"

Draco snorted. "Yes, and now you do too."

Harry looked at him and he smiled. "Then let's get up in the air."


End file.
